


Incurve

by DisorientedOwl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Loyalty, Muses, Neither one has to change faction, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Reconciliation, Shockwave goes Autobot, Un-Empurata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Shockwave will never be alone again. Now he's picking up the pieces of his war-free life. Although they have some difficulties together; they'll always make it through.A sort of anti-fic and an unofficial sequel to my other fic.





	

     Shockwave stood at the barred doors of the Council of Magnus, loyally waiting for Ratchet to retrieve him. Old programming dredged itself up from deep inside his processor. The Decepticon couldn't be called presentable for good company. His lens shone bright through the black crack over his optic. His shining indigo paint had lavender marks, digit prints that served as ghosts of loving exchanges between the white mech and him. The deeper dents, tinting his frame with pastels, served as an example of each crowning achievement in their Passionate exchanges. They covered his frame, it had been a long time since he cared to think about such cosmetic details in anything but his own work. In fact, Shockwave could almost say he had an attachment to them. But with the eyes of the New Council on him, he didn't want his Autobot judged for loving him.

     The door next to him finally opened and Ratchet, his Autobot, his medic, stepped through. The white mech looked so worn you could almost see gunmetal grey forming marks under his optics. Any sort of politics brought bots closer to grey it seemed.

      "What happened?" Shockwave protectively stroked the medic's helm and then tilted it up.

     The Autobot smiled happily, not at the results at the proceeding, but at the concern he saw in the audial fins and tone of the Decepticon scientist.

     "Well," He vented, "They want to talk to you."

     "Why?"

    "Don't worry, I'll be right with you. They want your advice."

     The council room was an old pain, a familiar pain. Shockwave felt the medic slip his digits to intertwine with his and he felt a tingle run up his servo. The medic pulsating warmth beside him, looking proudly up at him.

     Shockwave could almost read Ratchet's processor at this point. He knew the Autobot wanted to state his admiration and love for the Decepticon, but he had yet to say such a thing out loud. It radiated and came off him in small data packets, but his Autobot refused to let the words return to his vocalizer. But his servo, clenched in Shockwave's firm, biolighted grasped, told the indigo mech everything he needed to know. Shockwave could face any council with that.

      "Shockwave." The Speaker began, the eyes of the council, "You stand before this council today to discuss the rehabilitation of Decepticon forces into Cybertronian society. Do you have a statement for the council?"

     "I do." Shockwave squeezed down on Ratchet's servo, before releasing it. "The restoration of Decepticon's to Cybertron seems well meaning. However, if not implemented properly could alienate the very mechs you wish to welcome home."

     The Speaker, received a message from a councilman, this was a little different from the noise forums of the past. 

     "Do you feel as if you could oversee such a..." The Speaker paused, "Momentous restoration?"

     "Why me?"

     Ratchet hide a smile under his digits before looking back at his lover, still grinning.

     "The members of our Council are quite young compared to Ratchet and yourself however, we have heard stories. There is no greater testament to your ability than the revival of the Predacon race. Although such power and focus were means for less than ideal ends, the Council believes that putting you in charge of such a process would soothe both Autobot and Decepticon dissatisfaction to such an event."

      Shockwave processor dissented against itself. It had a strange, trusting implication that the Autobot council would put in him in charge of every incoming Decepticon. That kind of power would easily be corrupted in the servos of a single mech. Then again, they perhaps were asking him to become a pawn or figurehead to the reprogramming of his cause.

     "Of course, as Ratchet has been telling us, you work well with little to no oversight. You will be compensated and given full reign over a committee of your choosing save one Autobot which will be chosen by the Council."

     Another message popped on screen next to the Speaker, interrupting his promise for compensate. His optics flickered slightly.

     "We will also, as a service to you, remove the empurata. We feel as if it will show any Autobots that Decepticon's are not criminal."

     Shockwave said nothing. However, Ratchet gave them an emotional response they were looking for, Shockwave tuned him out as he expressed chagrin at that kind of thing. This was the sort of trap he was looking for, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. The empurata was a harsh, terrifying punishment from a harsh terrifying age. Shockwave had kept it to instill fear on his enemies.

     The indigo mech turned his optic to Ratchet, he was emoting passionately saying something about executive decision of self-identity. Shockwave lingered over the way he looked angry, the expressive way he furrowed his optics and a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth.

      "I will gladly accept." Shockwave stated. The tension in the room quickly fell and all optics turned to Shockwave, "If it will soothe the fears of the Autobots. But know that it may alienate more loyal Decepticons."

      There was a hush as the Council deliberated via message, "We will help you, as long as we reach a unified Cybertron, with any Decepticon unrest. We hope that those numbers will be few, and our undoing of the crimes of the past will show our willingness to repair and patch any problems of the future."

#

     It was a long time in and out of medically induced stasis but Shockwave finally woke. The first thing he noted was that light was rather harsh against his vision. The second was that he could see a lot. 

    In the empurata they only gave you one viewport which had blinders on either side forcing you to focus on only one thing at once. It had been so long and he had grown so used to it that it felt like the world had opened up to him. 

     Although he could let himself have such an emotional moment, Shockwave chose the usual track of logic and reason. He evaluated himself.

    His Decepticon insignia was present and accounted for. His metal was still purple with all the familiar tints against it. Shockwave was still himself. All systems and firewalls were still in place. The Autobots had not reprogrammed him, they had not restructured his moral coding, they had done nothing to doubt their intention.

     Shockwave felt a presence that was not his own once his em field powered up, and he saw with his two optics, the beauty of his medic. Ratchet had his digits betwixt Shockwave's black, indigo, grey and white making beautiful patterns now that they weren't entranced in a red filter of the empurata. His Autobot was in recharge, leaning on his other servo.

      "Ratchet."

    They had even left his vocalizer the same, Shockwave was still very much himself, just with the ability to see and more.

    Much more.

    Ratchet awoke, probably programming his recharge to alert him at any noise. The edges of his mouth turned up slightly and Shockwave realized exactly what more was.

    Shockwave leaned forward to press his now present mouth to his lover's lips. He closed his newly awarded optics to focus on the feeling of electricity shooting between their frames. 

     He pulled away just to push forward again. Their lips brushed together so lightly, the awkward position not allowing for one of higher intensity. The feel of metal on metal sent minor shockwaves through his systems. The indigo mech craved more and more with each passing moment merged to his lover. 

     Luckily, Ratchet placed his digits on the berth, pushing up and forward to allow the sweet kisses to become more passionate. Shockwave slipped one of his digits under the Autobot's chin, his index finger tucking in close the Autobot's neck, his middle brushing across his red chin-piece. He parted his own lips to push his glossa out at Ratchet's gray one. They tasted of energon and Shockwave couldn't get enough.

     Shockwave could not have dreamed of the recollection of this touch. It was pure fantasy then, and eating as well. Many years had flown away from his grasp and with it, the chances to have done this. Any mech aside from Ratchet was a filthy thought to him now, but the options to...

     Ratchet began to send small trembles to his frame, transferred easily through their mingling derma. A careful servo pressed up against Shockwave's darkened glass before swiping across, the pads scraping him. In between the new gap of their mouths, the medic crooned, eagerly digging his digit tips into any seam by the scientist's collar. Shockwave recognized the neediness from earlier and became somewhat concerned; there was no way he could have instilled that sort of fondness.

     But he had, he deduced. He had no reason to tilt the littler mech's helm to him; it was already there, inches away. Shockwave took his mouth again, brushing against the other's just a second before he nudged the other back to suck at his lower lip. He was met with another series of rumbles finished with a gasp. 

     "Nnh."

     Shockwave bypassed the urge to ask his lover's condition. This, he could sense anew. He continued with kissing and soon found himself covering the other, nipping over the sensitive armored white and red jaw. Once he hit the overlapping plates of a neck, he bit.

      Ratchet pushed him away suddenly, almost panting in the effort from it. "Why are you going so fast?"

     "I remember what mouths are for."

     Shockwave pulled Ratchet up to the berth. He felt more at home in the arm of his Autobot, gently kissing his frame, than he ever did with the hateful Decepticon horde.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feeling when someone takes an idea that was yours and reverses it and adds something that they took from something else. But the whole reason you didn't write it that way to begin with was because they harassed someone you knew. But then they try so say you don't like it not because they basically stole your plot and treated it poorly. So the only thing left you can do is write a revenge fic that's happy.


End file.
